


Captive

by Noebell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/pseuds/Noebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>España quería ver sufrir a Inglaterra pero... qué paradójico sabiendo que ni siquiera podía resistírsele. Transcurre tras la caída de la Armada Española.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

No pensaba dejarle que hiciera todo lo que le viniera en gana.

Cada cierto tiempo, cuando el inglés no tenía nada más interesante que hacer, solía hacerle una visita a su celda para entretenerse un rato con el castaño, y él ya estaba harto de que aquello fuera así; era demasiado orgulloso como para permitirlo.

Desde que pisó el suelo de su prisión por primera vez, la idea de desfigurarle la cara a Arthur a base de hostias se le hacía demasiado tentadora. No se contentaría del todo hasta dejar de ver la isla de Gran Bretaña en el mapa, pero no diría que no a ver sufrir al británico frente y gracias a él.

La _amabilidad_ del rubio le concedió tener una rendija en la pared, por la que apenas y podría pasar un gorrión, que permitía que el aire entrase, pero por la que todavía no había logrado ver ni un rayo de Sol; qué distintas que eran las cosas en su iluminada península.

Pensando en los recuerdos de su tierra se mantuvo no supo cuánto tiempo, cuando escuchó el chirrido de metal oxidado que emitía la puerta de su cárcel al abrirse. El sonido metálico fue seguido por uno nuevo de pisadas que se acercaban a un paso moderado y, a éste, una voz:

—Cada día te vez más apagado, Antonio —fingió preocupación, pero el deje de burla se notaba demasiado.

Y en ese momento, el español solo era capaz de pensar en la idea de despedirse de sus pensamientos anteriores de hacer frenter a Arthur, de su orgullo y de su dignidad… pues sabía lo que venía a continuación y sabía que intentara lo que intentara acabaría cediendo; el placer podía demasiado, y más a un país como él.

—Aunque, curiosamente, en cuanto te toco te enciendes enseguida, España.

Una sonrisa ladina y una presión en sus labios fue lo siguiente y último que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Y ahí se iban de nuevo sus ganas de salvar esa soberbia que lo caracterizaba frente al británico, en el preciso instante en el que sus brazos rodearon el cuello contrario, correspondió el beso, y su ropa empezó a caer…

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic de Hetalia. Dedicado a una amiga (Kuri) por su cumpleaños.


End file.
